


A letter to my readers

by Aromance91



Category: All - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aromance91/pseuds/Aromance91
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	A letter to my readers

**Hey my lovelies. I think I owe you an explanation for basically ghosting my fan fiction. Life has been too hard to escape into my writing. Between being diagnosed with bipolar 1 & just learning how to understand myself there has just been too many things I am spending my energy on. I do promise to finish each fic. They are my babies but tbh I don’t know when. Hopefully in the next year because FINALLY things are starting to settle down. I have a great boyfriend, I have all the right meds and I go to 3 different types of therapy. Basically I’m happy.**

**The other reason however is my content. I write what I know and that is dark and fucked up and I guess I’m a bit nervous. Sunshine and rainbows are just not my thing. There is always a happy ending but the road there is wicked, painful and triggeringly realistic. I have a voice in my head telling me to edit everything I write which I don’t want to. This I don’t write. So that’s a personal battle I am dealing with.**

**I thank you for your comments, kudos and continued support. I am very slowly working my way through my inbox so until then just know I appreciate each & every one of my readers. Your support is why I don’t hang in the towel. **

**Thank you**


End file.
